Andrew Oikonny
Andrew Oikonny is a villain from the Star Fox series. He is an inexperienced pilot who flies for the Star Wolf team. He is the nephew of Andross and the supposed rival of Slippy Toad. Biography Early life Oikonny was originally supposed to appear in Star Fox 2 as Algy. His first official appearance was in Star Fox 64, where he was a part of Star Wolf. He would always attack Slippy as his first target. When shot down, he would usually yell "Uncle Andross!" Oikonny appears with the rest of Star Wolf in the missions Fichina or Bolse Defense Station. He is also seen in the "back entrance" to Venom where Star Wolf gets new ships. Andrew isn't heard from again until Star Fox Assault, where he has taken control of the remains of Andross's fleet and declared war on Corneria. After plowing through his fleet and chasing all across Fortuna, Oikonny transforms his ship into what Falco calls an "Andross Wannabe" that is soon destroyed by an Aparoid. Oikonny survives and returns in Star Fox Command as an ally to the Anglars piloting the Death Crab. He is then defeated once again by Fox and his team. Lylat Wars According to the official Star Fox 64 strategy guide, he is an inexperienced pilot who only flies to try to follow in Andross' footsteps. In the game, it is shown that he and Slippy have a minor rivalry with each other, as other members have rivalries with other Star Fox members. Unlike the others', Andrew's conflict with Slippy has a foggy background. Andrew is similar to Slippy in that they are both below-average pilots. Sometime after Andross is killed, Oikonny resigns from Star Wolf (while Pigma Dengar is kicked out), according to the official Star Fox Assault manual. His main focus becomes avenging his uncle and becoming emperor of Venom's fleet. Aparoid Invasion In Star Fox Assault, Oikonny, referred to in the game only by his last name (except for one brief moment before his defeat at the hands of an Aparoid boss, and even then only by himself), gathers Andross' remaining troops and forms a rebellion against the Cornerian Army. The Star Fox team tracks him down to the planet Fortuna, where his ship turns into a large likeness of himself (and resembles Andross, with hands with weak spots located on the palms). During this battle, Oikonny is unexpectedly shot down by an Aparoid Moth. He survives (if Command is believed to be canon), but isn't seen or directly mentioned again until Command. Anglar Blitz Oikonny appears again in Star Fox Command, having survived his encounter with the Aparoid. Instead of fighting the Anglar Empire alongside Dash, Andross's grandson (and his second cousin), he joins the Anglars and pilots the Death Crab, confronting Star Fox in Fichina City (The reasons are never explained, but it may have something to do with the fact that his uncle was the one who gave them life in the first place, if the Goodbye Fox scenario is considered canon.). It is unknown if Oikonny will go back to flying with Star Wolf, since he hasn't expressed any interest in going back to his old wingmates. It's also interesting to note that Andrew and Dash never meet face-to-face in this game. In one ending for Command, Dash begins resurrecting the Venomian Army, just as Andrew had tried to do in Assault. It is very likely that Oikonny will join Bowman in his war declaration on Corneria, if this alternate ending is made canon. If so, together they may be Andross' successors over his empire. As all the endings of Command are non-canon, and it is implied by Nintendo that the game itself is, it is therefore unknown if Oikonny really did survive the Aparoid attack, as he has not been seen following this until Command, however, given his previous defeats in 64, his survival is not an impossibility. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Andrew appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker that increases Fox, Falco, and Wolf's launch resistance, a trophy in both versions of Super Smash Bros. 4, and a primary grab type spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His spirit battle is against Diddy Kong on Corneria with increased attack power when at high damage. Gallery Andrew Oikonny.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Pirates Category:Cowards Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the Past Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable